Scripts part 3
Script 1... Ugh... Huh? Alf? What happen? You got hit by Simmah’s attack; gone mad ordering the massacre of all Dragonic Hybrids and fainted. Good thing that Alf carry you off to safety. Alf? That’s right. As long there’s such a thing as Governments and Legions; it’ll never end. Chaos will continue to flood this Universe and Zarc. He will never be completely destroy. Oh, yeah. Are they all dead? No... But there’s a better way. Huh? ... Well played indeed, Zanza. Hahaha ha Hahaha. I just do what is necessary for the world. You know. I could very easily have stood in for you. Then the Olquinaian would felt your divine punishment. Your sentiment is appreciated. ... I see a storm on the horizon... ... And finally, Crown Princess Melia's accession will take place 3 year from today. Until such time, as decreed by the crown princess, I shall assume imperial duties as Regent. If there is anyone who objects to said decision, state your grievances now. ... All the ministries are unanimous. We have no objection to Her Majesty's decree. To each and every one of you, our thanks. If I may, Your Highness. I would like to propose a round-table discussion on strategy concerning the True Dark Master and his forces. Ah, what to do about him. Our defences must be shored up immediately. Not only our defences, Your Highness. Do you suggest an offensive approach? While the capital still licks its wounds? The Ministry of Research has the ideal solution. ... Friends act strange! Are friends sad? Riki sad too because of empty belly. Riki, we already ate. Us Sentinel Life Forms don't get upset just because we're hungry. Not hungry? Sen Sen must have small bellies. Riki jealous! Sen sen? We've got to get our minds off this somehow. Tasuku locked himself away ever since we came back. Make sense. Kanaria is aiding Terrorists. Karen is the Olquinaian Shrine Maiden. Even Alf have gone turn traitor. ... Is it because of the girl who was operating that Devil Armor? Melia. How are you? What do you mean? If you are talking about Father, I'm fine. I have no choice but to the look to the future. You're stronger than most of this Crew, Melia. Do not mock me. More importantly, it is time you tell me who she is. I’ve known her all of her life since I create her as an object to be discarded. Bio Life Forms are forbidden in the Extraterrestrials Civilization. ... You said that she’s missing. Actually; I didn’t know that Valhalla have her. And, yet. She recognize you as the mother who abandon her. No matter what ideas my horrible older sister tell her; it’s still a law. And no courts in any Universes can point out that disowning a Bioclone is against the law. True. ... First Kanaria; now Karen. At least she’s happy... Then I can't believe that Kimberly decided to join Alf. True. Crazy day. ... What did he mean? Karen and Kimberly are from the same race as Tergoku. But, unlike him; they’re pure blood. I didn't known? Is this Karen... Important to Tergoku? Important?! No. She’s not even the reason we're out here. We’re all here cause we all have our own noble goals to accomplish. ... If that really was Kanaria, why did she reply to Yuri so negatively? And, why Karen didn’t see that I wasn’t try to hurt her or anyone... I'd better talk to Tergoku. He'll know something. ... I've been looking for you; Ter kun. So this is where you were. Laria chan? Apologies. Was everyone worried? Of course. Me especially. ... It's just... I've been thinking about Karen, and I can't help wondering. Wondering what? You saw how Karen acted. It was like she upset that you chose me over her. Yes. It's unsettling. But Laria, don't get me wrong. I'm not sad. Even if she turning evil now, I'm glad to know she have someone to look out for her. Ter kun. You see, I was born different from the Pure Blood Krityan. And not long afterwards, Gaul cause the Dragon Shrine Fall. Four years later; I was left to me to defend and take care of myself. Almost like a Bachelor. I was always like that since my brother became a traitor. Ah yes. Then; we meet and decided that we can watch out for each other. Yeah. I need to tell you something. I always thought, if having a good hearted family with anyone, it should be you. What? But Konoe hangs out with you just as much as me. Yeah, she does. But Konoe doesn't see me in that way. Oh, I see. ... I’m a nice guy. But; after the whole fist fight against her’s father a decade ago, he’s overprotective. ... Probably why I’m not right for her. Listen, Laria. Yes? A Fighter’s life may have a bad beginning. But, it’s the rest of their’s story that matter. It doesn't matter who said that our future is written in stones. We still have a choice. Yeah... I guess you're right. I have spent my entire lives looking after myself. The road that I’ve travel is rough. But, it’s better than living a life of crime. We have to focus on what really matter. So, how about it; Laria chan. Help me protect more lives from the Chaos Beings? You know I will. OK. Let's go tell the others. ... Hey, they're back. Have you all gathered your thoughts? Yes. Sorry to be a nuisance. Solaria... You too? Yep. All thanks to Tergoku. I'm...glad. ... Forgive me, His Highness Kallian summons you. ... You think something happened? We won't know until we get there. ... I apologise for calling you at short notice. It's fine. Is anything wrong? I must apologise to you all. Forgive our hubris... We High Novian were arrogant enough to idly sit behind our defences, safe in the knowledge that the Chaos lies a great distance from our world. And we were wrong... Our decision to ignore the Chaos Beings assault on your homeland was wrong. Your Highness, does this mean. Yes, Shulk. We will face the dangers ahead, together. Brother. Which leads me to my request. After setting eyes on a group consisting of Various Races, I realised if we were able to stand up against Zarc; an united army must be formed. I ask that you act as ambassadors for the assembly of this force... Tell me your thoughts, Tergoku. I need time before I make a decision. ... Does Tergoku not wish to aid us in our mission? I do not believe that to be true. Then why? The Ninjor Steel has other matters to consider. ... That wasn't like you, Tergoku. I'm sorry. You know you can talk to me. It's Alf and Karen. That's why you're hesitating. Yeah. Knew it! You wouldn't think twice otherwise. I just don't know. ... Find them, Tergoku. Melia...I. I used to believe my father did not love me. Until the day he died... If you do not grasp the importance of loved ones until after they are gone... That is simply too late. You're right, Melia. I've made up my mind. I'm going to knock some sense back into Alf and Karen’s heads! You don't have to do this. Huh? Tasuku? I'll go and look for them myself. The burden should be mine since it’s my fault that that mess happen. No. I want them to come back to their sense as much as you. Leave the ambassador stuff to me, Tergoku. I'll probably make a mess of it, but we're a team. You can count on me. I am afraid that is my duty, Taichi. I am a Dragonic Hybrid. I am the crown princess, and of mixed heritage. Thus, I am best suited to carry out this task. That means we won't... Yes. I will remain here. We must say goodbye. Is that what you really want? Yes. But promise me when you find them, you'll come back. I'll be here waiting for you. I don't know what to say. Thank you. ... It's probably a good idea if I go and tell Kallian myself. I am sure he already understands. Besides, it's likely that the ministers are harrassing him at this present moment. Right. We should spare him any further inconvenience. Then this is goodbye. Yes. Come back as soon as you can. We are in great need of your help. Got it. ... Ahem. Why are you still here? Listen. I'll keep an eye on Tergoku for you. Whatever can you mean? He’s you fiancé. It's a risky strategy, letting Tergoku go off and just hoping he'll come back to you. Listen; I’m not gonna to steal the guy from you. Yeah, yeah. Sonya said the same thing a long time ago. There might be a day when I die. But. Once we save those two from their crazy decision, I will personally whisk him back here in a heartbeat. So. Don't give up! I appreciate it. Great! Don't worry, Melia. I'm on your side! ... Brother? Just on your way out, I see. It's not what. I'm sorry, Your Highness. About your offer... We must...humbly decline. I see. Very well. Let us hope my sister does not shed too many tears. I stay because I must, Brother! ... There's two Melias? Tasuku wrong! This Melly smell different. Yes. We need Melia to learn more of the Universe. But she is still bound to handle public matters. Hence, another Melia. Kallian. ... Your Highness. Crown Princess. As your humble subject, I formally request the following. Speak. I request that you join the Ninjor Steel on their journey to find the Devil Armor that attacked Alcamoth. Are you sure? ... Tergoku. I am aware of everything. Go forth and follow your heart. There will come a day when we need you, but it is not today. Your Highness, that means a lot to me. That is one cool prince. If only someone had his sensitivity. Sensitivity? I'm sensitive. The jury's out on that one. ... That's a relief. We have recently received a report that the silver plated Devil Armor fled to a place call Tampa bay. Hey. One of the Klaww Gang members have a base there. Which one is it. Filly Fisk. Wilson Fisk’s son. Oh. Figure that he have a son. Well, Ninjor Steel. My sister is in your hands. Thank you, Kallian. I will keep her safe. Regent, I accept your request. I will return victorious with Tergoku. I am most pleased. ... Alf! Huh? What are we wasting time for! We should act now!! According to the book of prophecy; when Light devour Light, it create new life. But when darkness devour light; it’ll destroy life. So? What does that have to do with anything? Who ever seen the future of this universe; foresaw all of this. Including this part. Huh? It say “just like there are the union of two lights; there’s a union of two darkness. These fangs shall destroy corrupted order and restore peace in the universe.” So, what this have to do with any of the Martial Arts Crews? No matter how many villains they foils; more will rise. I’m planning on cut the problem at the source... By becoming a Demon Lord. Demon Lord? A warrior who wield a massive amount of power. Of course. If we can harness that power; the universe can fall easily in our hands. Sure it can!! Zarc’s plan to destroy the entire universe fail; Villains’ conquest plans foil. And no matter how many times they stop them; those who have Space Martial Arts Power keep having problems. So, the only way to fix it is to become a Demon Lord. ... Zanza is not dead. I feel it. Our tragedy unfolds once again. Lady Meyneth. Does that mean...? Indeed. I do not doubt that Egil, too, is aware. However, why allow the Pure Lands to open? ... Zanza must realize it is now the Ninjor Steel are more of a target. ... And what reason could the Deities have for choosing the boy? ... What is this? I am experiencing feelings for the boy? Lady Meyneth. Vanea. Your swift repairs are appreciated. Thank you. I wish to see that boy again. To meet with the one who wields the Chaos Purger. The boy? But, my lady, is that not. Is Egil aware of my reawakening? He is not. As my Lady wished, he knows nothing. Then there is no need to worry. I shall meet the boy. ... Besides, the Dragon Blood will draw him to me. ... Flying off without me, huh? I know you from somewhere. ... Of course, I remember you. You're Dan Dragmag’s illegitimate daughter. ... 1 Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Category:Scripts